Death Note: O Novo Começo
by Nanie10
Summary: Desta vez, uma sobrinha de Raito Yagami, Mayu, encontra o caderno! Mas, a princípio não Deseja usar o caderno para matar e sim pessoas como autodefesa. Mas, algo muda a opnião da jovem garota. Um profundo sentimento de ódio!
1. Chapter 1

Death Note: O Novo Começo – Episódio 1

MUNDO DOS SHINIGAMIS

O mundo dos shinigamis, (como muitos devem saber) é um lugar escuro e sombrio. Um lugar onde vivem seres que determinam o tempo de vida de cada ser humano, chamados shinigamis. Também conhecidos como "Deuses da Morte", utilizam como arma um caderno, cujo poder é toda pessoa que tiver o nome escrito no caderno morrerá. Esse caderno se chama Death Note ("Caderno da Morte" em inglês).

Sentado lá, encontramos Ryuuku (lê-se Riúki), um shinigami solitário e entediado com cabelos pretos e espetado, rosto branco como vela, olhos iguais a duas azeitonas verdes (literalmente) sua boca era parecida com a do Coringa (Batman) só que preta, era corcunda e tinha braços longos que batiam nos pés, usava uma roupa estilo punk e tinha grandes asas de morcego. Ryuuku ficava lá o dia inteiro pensando no que fazer.

Ryuuku: O mundo dos humanos é tão divertido! – disse ele com sua habitual voz rouca – queria poder ir para lá de novo!

Um shinigami ouvi o que ele dizia.

Shinigami: Ei, Ryuuku! Deixa essa história de ir pro mundo idiota dos humanos e vem jogar com a gente!

Ryuuku: Não estou a fim!

Shinigami: Acha mesmo que outro humano idiota vai querer você de bichinho de estimação? Aquele Raito Yagami era um burro! "Eu vou mudar o mundo! Sou um super-herói muito poderoso!" Só alguém ridículo assim pra levar alguém como você pra passear!

Ryuuku: Esperem aí! Como vocês sabiam disso tudo?

Todos se calaram e fizeram cara de espanto.

Ryuuku: Digam logo! – disse com impaciência

Shinigami: Pô, "qualé" Ryuuku! A gente não tinha nada pra fazer, então pedimos pro velho dar uma espiadinha!

Ryuuku: Como, é? Pois saibam que eu vou jogar o Death Note no mundo dos humanos de novo e daqui a três dias eu vou pra lá outra vez!

Shinigami: Ei, calma! Não tem motivo pra...

Ryuuku: Cala a boca!

Todos os shinigamis olhavam pra Ryuuku com cara de espanto, era a primeira vez que algo assim acontecia no mundo dos shinigamis!

Ryuuku: Eu sinto tanto a falta desse mundo! Sinto falta das brigas, sinto falta dos conflitos e principalmente... SINTO FALTA DAS MAÇÃS!

Ryuuku jogou o Death Note numa espécie de portal, que liga o mundo dos shinigamis ao mundo dos humanos. Fazia anos que ninguém usava esse portal!

Ryuuku: 3 dias, vou ter que agüentar todo esse tempo para comer as maçãs do mundo dos humanos! Hum... só de pensar já me desgasto! Melhor eu pensar em outra coisa!

MUNDO DOS HUMANOS – JAPÃO (OSAKA)

Menina (falando no telefone): Tá mãe, eu já sei! Não, não vou virar a noite na internet! Não se preocupe! Tá! Boa viagem, tchau!

Essa menina, que estava falando no telefone com sua mãe, é uma garota de 13 anos, bonita, de cabelos compridos e ondulados, com olhos castanho-escuros e meio amendoados, brancos e altos, tinha um estilo meio informal, usava uma camisa branca com um colete preto e calça jeans. Seu nome era Mayu Yagami, filha de ninguém menos do que Sayo Yagami!

Sayo estava adulta e era uma grande estilista, estava em turnê nos Estados Unidos cuidando das roupas da maior cantora pop do momento. O pai de Mayu, Takeru Yagami, era um policial com uma reputação excelente, ele passava quase o dia todo no trabalho, algumas vezes chegava 1 da manhã em casa por causa de investigações importantes! Então Mayu não o via muito, só de vez em quando nos dias de folga de Takeru! Mas na maioria das vezes ele era chamado para alguma reunião importante!

Mayu: Hum.. to com uma fome! Deixa-me ver o que tem pra comer!

Ela procurou e achou lá no fundo da geladeira um hambúrguer de microondas.

Mayu: Oba! Eu amo hambúrguer!

Mayu preparou e ficou olhando pra dentro do microondas apreciando o hambúrguer sendo preparado é uma mania que ela tem desde criança.

Mayu: OBRIGADO PELA COMIDA!

Mayu comeu depressa e bebeu bem rápido a sua Coca-cola.

Mayu: Marquei de me encontrar com a Momo hoje no shopping, estou atrasada!

Mayu saiu correndo pro elevador, mesmo sabendo que ainda teria que esperar ele chegar.

Quando o elevador chegou ela entrou bem depressa e começou a apertar o botão várias vezes pra ele descer logo!

Mayu: Droga, odeio me atrasar! – disse com tristeza na voz

Ao chegar ao local marcado ela vê Momo sua melhor amiga!

Mayu: Oi, Momo!

Momo: Oi, Mayu! Você demorou, hein!

Mayu: Desculpa!

Momo: Tudo bem vamos se não perdemos o filme!

Momo era uma garota bonita, cabelo loiro e estilo Chanel, alta, pele branca, olho azul-brilhante. Seu estilo era bem descolado, usava blusa estampada, calça preta e salto agulha. Momo conhece Mayu desde criança e uma confia na outra, elas se conheceram em um dia de folga dos pais delas (seus pais trabalham juntos), o pai de Momo, Takeshi, havia sido convidado por Takeru para jantar na casa dele e pediu para trazer sua filha Momo, elas são amigas desde então.

Elas estavam vendo um filme de ação que falava sobre bandidos que invadiram a casa do presidente e seqüestraram sua filha. Os bandidos ameaçavam matá-la se não entregassem todo o seu dinheiro e mais algumas coisas valiosas.

Mayu: Nossa, o filme foi bom, né Momo?

Momo: Foi, e olha que eu nem gosto muito de filmes de ação!

Mayu: Que pena que ainda existe crime nesse mundo! Alguém devia terminar com isso, dar um basta!

Momo: Ai, não sei porquê você se preocupa com isso! Nossos pais trabalham pra que eles paguem pelo mal que fizeram! Isso pra mim já é o bastante!

Mayu: Mas, de que adianta ser presos se depois quando eles saírem eles vão fazer a mesma coisa!

Momo: Mas aí eles vão voltar! - disse ela com cara de obvio! – A prisão não deve ser um lugar muito legal de viver!

Mayu: Mas...

Momo: Olha não se preocupa! Não vai acontecer com a gente!

Mayu soltou suspiro triste

Momo: Vamos lá, soube que a minha grife preferida tá lançando roupas novas!

Mayu: Vai você, to muito cansada! Acho que vou pra casa!

Momo: Então tá, se cuida! Tchau!

Mayu pegou um taxi e parou numa rua perto da casa dela.

Mayu: Obrigada!

Motorista: De nada, minha jovem!

Mayu foi andando pensando no filme que viu

Mayu (pensando): Eu queria um jeito de me defender de pessoas assim, ou até que acabar com elas. Mas, será que é certo? Será que eu devo interferir na vida humana? Eu acho que teria medo disso! Nossa! Isso está me lembrando daquele dia!

FLASHBACK

Há uns 6 anos, quando eu era pequena eu e minha mãe estávamos olhando as fotos de quando ela era pequena, tinha foto de todos da família!

Mayu: Mamãe, quem é esse? – disse ela mostrando a foto de Sayo com o pai

Sayo: É o seu vovô, Soishiro Yagami.

Meu avô já estava velho nessa foto, tinha cabelos grisalhos e um bigode cinza

Mayu: E cadê o vovô, mamãe?

Minha mãe pareceu chateada quando perguntei isso! Eu pude ver em seus olhos!

Sayo: Esta no céu, Mayu! Junto do Papai do Céu!

Mayu: Hum, e quem é essa menina?

Sayo: Sou eu bem pequenininha – disse ela enxugando os olhos

Mayu: Você era bonita mamãe!

Sayo: É, filha? Obrigada!

Então eu achei a foto de minha mãe com um garoto de cabelos castanhos, parecido com meu avô Soishiro, só que mais jovem.

Mayu: Mamãe, quem é esse menino?

Minha mãe ficou tão angustiada, , eu não consegui entender porque!

Sayo: É meu irmão! – disse chateada

Mayu: É meu titio?

Sayo: É, seu tio Raito Yagami.

Mayu: Por que está triste mamãe?

Sayo: Por nada, seu tio não está mais aqui!

Mayu: Como o titio era?

Sayo: Era muito inteligente, era o mais esperto da sala. – disse com voz de choro

Mayu: O que aconteceu com ele?

Sayo: Você ainda é muito pequena, depois mamãe explica. Tá bem?

Mayu: Tá!

Depois quando eu fiz 10 anos, minha mãe contou tudo pra mim.

Mayu: O quê? Como assim?

Sayo: É isso, Mayu! Seu tio Raito, queria fazer um mundo sem pessoas malvadas então conseguiu o poder de matar quem ele quisesse mesmo estando distante deles.

Mayu: Mas como? Isso é ilógico! Ele não pode matar ninguém estando longe!

Sayo: Eu não sei como ele podia fazer isso, nem como ele conseguiu esse poder. Mas ele fazia isso e morreu por causa disso! Ele era um criminoso conhecido por todos como Kira!

Mayu: Kira?

Sayo: Sim, kira deve ser a abreviação de "killer" que significa matador em inglês!

Minha mãe então começou a chorar, mas não de tristeza! Eu percebi que ela estava chorando de raiva! Ela estava com raiva do meu tio!

Sayo: Ele nos enganou! Ele enganou a mim, a mamãe, ao papai! ELE MATOU O MEU PAI! ELE MATOU O SEU AVÔ!

Mayu: COMO ASSIM? ELE MATOU O VOVÔ SOISHIRO?

Sayo: O papai morreu acreditando que ele não era o Kira, e Raito não teve nem a consideração de contar a verdade pelo menos pra ele! – Disse ela com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Mayu: Mamãe...

Sayo: Depois de uns três dias, quatro agentes que trabalhavam com ele me contaram pelo menos uma parte da história!

FIM DO FLASHBACK

Mayu (pensando): Será que meu tio começou a fazer isso depois de ter estes mesmos pensamentos? Eu acho os motivos dele bastante nobres! Ele queria fazer um mundo melhor, um mundo sem violência, um mundo feliz, UM... UM... UM NOVO MUNDO!

De repente, Mayu vê algo caindo do céu, um ponto preto caindo bem devagar

Mayu: Hã? O que é isso? Vou lá ver!

Mayu saiu correndo até onde achava que o ponto estava caindo quando chegou lá viu um caderno caindo no chão. Mayu pegou o caderno.

Mayu: Death Note? Hum... Caderno da Morte! Deixe-me ver!

Ela abriu o caderno e percebeu que o caderno não tinha folhas decoradas como a maioria dos cadernos estampados. Tinha folhas de papel pautado como qualquer caderno.

Mayu: "1. A pessoa cujo nome for escrito no caderno, morrerá. Se a causa da morte não for especificada ela morrerá de ataque cardíaco depois 40 segundos." Nossa, que coisa! Mas isso é mentira, concerteza! Deve ser alguém de brincadeira!

Mayu deixou o caderno no chão e saiu andando, mas um pensamento lhe veio a cabeça!

Mayu (pensando): Mas, eu vi o caderno caindo do céu, não tinha nenhum prédio dessa altura!

Mayu então pegou o caderno depressa e o colocou dentro da bolsa!

Mayu: Eu vou ler com mais calma em casa, se eu perceber algo estranho eu jogo fora!

Ao chegar em casa, Mayu ligou a TV e colocou nos noticiários. Estava passando um noticiário sobre a cantora pra quem a mãe de Mayu estava trabalhando. Mayu percebeu que sua mãe não apareceria e resolveu continuar lendo as regras do Death Note.

Mayu: Vamos lá! "2. Se a causa da morte for especificada essa pessoa morrerá de acordo com o que foi prescrito depois de 1 mil e 30 seg. 3. Para matar alguém você precisa do nome e o rosto dessa pessoa, portanto alguém de mesmo nome não será afetado. 4. Se duas pessoas escreverem o nome da mesma vítima no Death Note, a mesma só morrerá de acordo com o que a primeira pessoa a escrever especificou" Nossa, é muito detalhado pra ser brincadeira! Deve ter sido alguém muito inteligente.

Mayu deixa o Death Note de lado e tentou assistir TV pra esquecer isso, mas ela de vez em quando olhava pro Death Note, com uma incrível tentação de testá-lo! Mayu então levantou pegou uma caneta e botou o lápis em cima do caderno. Ela paralisou, ficou com medo de testar

Mayu: É só brincadeira! Tem que ser só brincadeira! Já sei vou escrever o nome de um criminoso, assim eu fico com menos medo! Mas quem? Quem eu vou escrever?

Sua resposta apareceu o jornal mostrou uma perseguição policial, um homem tinha assaltado uma faculdade e estava fugindo em um Volvo roubado

Jornalista: O criminoso Kimihiro Tenjo assaltou essas duas jovens na frente da faculdade em que estudam, os policiais estão perseguindo eles agora. Essa é a foto do criminoso!

Mostraram a foto dele era a hora certa pra fazer isso! Mayu pegou a caneta e escreveu: Kimihiro Tenjo – Acidente de carro

Mayu: Pronto! Agora sim! Vamos ver se o Death Note é real ou não!

Então depois de um minuto e meio como escrito no Death Note, nada aconteceu.

Mayu: Pronto nada! É isso! O Death Note é falso! Viu Mayu! Não caiu o pé!

De repente a jornalista fala.

Jornalista: Esperem o carro de Kimihiro está estranho! Ele está perdendo o controle! Meu Deus não mude de canal! Olhem isso!

Mayu: Deus, por favor, não! – disse com espanto estampado no rosto

Tarde demais! O carro de Kimihiro vira de repente e cai dentro do canal! Mayu soltou um gemido de susto!

Mayu: Eu o matei! Eu matei Kimihiro Tenjo!

Mayu olha para o Death Note levando sua mão até a boca. Ficava pensando se jogava o Death Note fora ou ficava com ele!

Um lado dela dizia: "Jogue fora! Você não tem pra quê ficar com ele! Destrua-o!"

Mas o outro dizia: "Fique com ele, você vai poder se defender! Se algo acontecer a você, terá o seu trunfo!"

Mayu então pensou e disse:

Mayu: Eu vou ficar com ele, mas não vou usá-lo com freqüência, eu vou tentar me defender sem ele!

Neste momento, Mayu guardou o Death Note na gaveta do seu quarto e foi dormir.


	2. Chapter 2

Death Note: O Novo Começo – Episódio 2

Após 2 dias, Mayu acorda com olheira nos olhos. Não conseguira dormir direito desde o dia em que achou o Death Note. Começava a ter pesadelos, sonhava com o Death Note se abrindo e mostrando as suas paginas. Essas páginas estavam cheias de nomes, alguns tinham a causa de morte perfeitamente expecificada, outros só continham o nome de algumas pessoas. Pelo menos umas 3 páginas falavam sobre alguém chamado "L".

Mayu (no sonho): "L"? Mas quem é "L"?

Mayu, então viu uma pagina escrito com o nome "Lawliet Ryuuzaki".

Mayu (no sonho): Lawliet? Mas o que isso quer dizer?

Mayu então olha mais atentamente para o caderno e consegue ver um garoto de cabelos espetados, olhos cheios de olheiras, corcunda, tinha uma aparencia completamente estranha! Usava um camisão branco, calça jeans largadona, pés descalços, estava sentado de um jeito muito estranho! Como se estivesse sentado em cima das pernas. Mayu ouviu um homem conversando com o garoto esquisito.

Homem: Ryuuzaki, já estamos enviando o prisioneiro pra aí!

Mayu: Aquele garoto é Lawliet Ryuuzaki?

Ryuuzaki: Ótimo.

Mayu vê seu avô Soishiro conversando com ele tbm.

Soishiro: Ryuuzaki, o que está fazendo? Que história é essa de mandar um prisioneiro pra cá?

Ryuuzaki: É simples, eu vou testar o Death Note.

Mayu ouve uma terceira pessoa.

Pessoa 3: Você vai escrever o nome de alguém?

Soishiro: Mas, se fizer isso você vai ter que ficar que ficar escrevendo, se não vai morrer daqui a 13 dias! Como esta escrito, nas regras do Death Note!

Ryuuzaki: Eu não disse que ia usá-lo! O prisioneiro que mandaram vai usar o caderno. Ele está sentenciado a morrer daqui a 13 dias, só quero saber se essa regra é real. Tenho suspeitas de que essa regra é falsa! E se for tudo vai estar claro!

Mayu (pensando): Como assim? O que vai ficar claro? E que regra dos 13 dias é essa? É claro que é falsa, ela não aparece no meu Death Note!

Ouve-se então um alerta.

Soishiro: O que é isso? Que barulho é esse?

Ryuuzaki: Eu pedi pro Watari para me avisar se ele tivesse com problemas! Cadê o Shinigami?

Pessoa 3: Eu não o vi, ainda!

Ryuuzaki: Pessoal, o shiniga...

Ryuuzaki parou de falar de repente, é como se tivesse sofrido um... ATAQUE CARDÍACO! Alguém usou o Death Note pra matá-lo!

Mayu vê tbm, seu tio! Raito Yagami!

Raito: Ryuuzaki!! ACORDE!!! ABRA OS OLHOS!!! NÃO!!! NÓS VAMOS SER OS PRÓXIMOS!!!!

Mayu então se afasta e volta a ver o Death Note. Então, logo na última página, ela ve o nome: "Raito Yagami"

Mayu então desperta.

Mayu: Nossa, que horror! Mas por que eu sonhei com isso? Por que sonhei com meu tio? Será que ele teve algo a ver com o Death Note?

Mayu se levanta e toma seu café da manhã. Ela precisava conversar com alguém! Tinha que desabafar com algum amigo! Então a primeira pessoa que lhe veio a cabeça foi:

Mayu: MOMO! Isso, eu vou falar com a Momo! Assim, eu vou saber o que fazer!

Mayu sai correndo pro telefone e liga pra sua amiga.

Mayu: Anda, anda atende!!

Momo: Alô?

Mayu: Momo!! Oi!

Momo: Oi, como vc está?

Mayu: Bem, mas, por favor, eu preciso que vc venha pra cá!

Momo: Tá, tá tudo bem! Vc está bem mesmo? Parece preocupada!

Mayu: Eu te explico depois, mas venha pra cá!

Momo: Tá tudo bem! Tô indo! Tchau!

Mayu: Tchau, vem logo!

CASA DA MOMO

Momo: Mãe, eu vou à casa da Mayu! Mais tarde eu volto!

Mãe da Momo: Tá bem, eu vou te esperar! Me liga se precisar ficar mais tempo!

Momo: Tá bem, tchau mãe!

CASA DA MAYU

Mayu: Até que enfim! Pensei que não vinha mais!

Momo: Demorou pra achar um táxi e o trânsito tava terrível!

Mayu: Tá bem! Escuta, tenho uma coisa muito doida pra te contar!

Momo: Tá o que é?

Mayu: Talvez vc não acredite em mim, mas olha isso aqui!

Mayu mostrou o Death Note para Momo.

Momo: Um caderno? – disse sem entender

Mayu: Não é só um caderno, leia!

Momo leu todas as regras em voz alta, depois se virou pra Mayu.

Momo: Peraí, né Mayu! Não vai me dizer que vc acreditou nessa brincadeira ridícula!

Mayu: Viu a perseguição, do cara que roubou duas mulheres na faculdade e um Volvo pra fugir?

Momo: Vi! O Volvo caiu dentro do canal!

Mayu: Eu matei esse cara! Eu escrevi o nome dele e que ele ia morrer em um acidente de carro, antes mesmo dele morrer!

Momo: Foi coincidência! Vc vai ver! Escreve meu nome!

Mayu: Não!! Por favor, não!!

Momo: Beleza, então eu vou escrever!!

Mayu: Escreve o de outra pessoa!! Por favor, Momo!

Momo fez uma cara de "aí, que ridículo"

Momo: Tá bem! Quem eu escrevo?

Mayu: Vou procurar na internet!

Mayu buscou um site jornalístico e achou o nome de um homem que matou duas garotas de 14 anos e depois as esquartejou!

Mayu: Escreve o desse cara aqui! Chama-se Yukio Nakamura, tem uma foto dele tbm!

Momo: Tá, e eu vou deixar bem detalhado pra vc ver que é tudo besteira!

Momo então escreveu:

"Yukio Nakamura – Suicídio. Suicida-se ao chegar em casa, ele liga a TV, num canal jornalístico e descobre que está sendo perseguido, com medo de ser apanhado, pega uma faca e corta seu pulso"

Momo: Pronto, já escrevi!

Mayu: Deve aparecer nos noticiários!

Momo: Acho que vou ligar pra minha mãe pedindo pra dormir aqui!

Mayu: Tá certo!

Momo: Assim tem alguma chance de sabermos se ele morreu desse jeito ou não!

Mayu concordou com a cabeça.

As duas ficaram ligadas no canal de notícias, na TV a cabo. Os jornais mostravam mais outros casos como assassinatos, roubos, estupros e etc... Mas não aparecia nada sobre Yukio Nakamura. Até o momento em que Momo disse:

Momo: Viu nada! Ninguém vai morrer!

Jornalista: Essa noite, foi encontrado Yukio Nakamura, acusado de matar duas jovens de 14 anos, morto em seu apartamento!

Momo fez cara de horror! Ficou desesperada!

Jornalista: Médicos dizem que ele deve ter se suicidado ao ver o anúncio na TV de que estava sendo procurado pela polícia!

Médico: Ele perdeu bastante sangue, estava com o pulso cortado e com uma faca na mão direita, não há outra explicação para sua morte!

Jornalista: Vizinhos diziam ouvir gritos vindos do apartamento dele!

Vizinha: "Eles vão me pegar! Alguém vai me entregar pra polícia!" Ele ficou gritando!

Momo: Mayu desliga, por favor!

Mayu obedeceu.

Momo: Meu Deus! Eu o matei!

Mayu: Eu também fiquei assim, quando descobri!

Momo: Eu sou uma assassina! Mayu, NÓS SOMOS ASSASSINAS!!!!

Mayu: Momo, calma! Isso foi só um teste! Vc achava que era mentira, e eu tbm achava no inicio! Não tivemos culpa de nada!

Momo: Mas, nós os matamos!!

Mayu: Matamos, mas ao mesmo tempo ajudamos pessoas! Se eu não tivesse matado o ladrão aquelas meninas não teriam recuperado seus pertences! E se vc não tivesse matado Yukio Nakamura, outras pessoas corriam o risco de morrer também!

Momo: Vc quer continuar com isso?

Mayu: NÃO!!

Momo: Então por que ainda não destruiu esse caderno???

Mayu: Autodefesa. Se alguém tentar me matar eu vou escrever o nome dessa pessoa no Death Note!

Momo: Mas, por que eles dariam o nome pra vc?

Mayu: Eles nunca suspeitariam se eu perguntasse o seu nome!

Momo: E se mesmo assim eles não te derem o nome?

Mayu: Eu dou um jeito, vou pedir pra minha mãe pegar aulas de Krav Magá pra mim. Se alguém tentar me matar dou uns golpes nele!

Momo: É uma boa idéia!

Mayu: Agora que acredita em mim, promete não contar a ninguém?

Momo: Juro!

Mayu: Ótimo! Vamos dormir tô morrendo de sono!

Mayu continuou tendo os mesmos sonhos eles ficavam cada vez mais assustadores cada vez mais! Mayu de vez e quando dava uns gritos e acordava Momo de seus sonhos maravilhosos em que estava comprando todas as roupas de grife do mundo!! Mayu se preocupava por que continuava sonhado com isso? Por que seu tio estava ness sonho?

MUNDO DOS SHINIGAMIS

Ryuuku: Já se passaram 3 dias! Está na hora! Vou procurar o Death Note, no mundo dos humanos!

O mesmo shinigami que fez o Ryuuku surtar e jogar o Death Note no portal estava o ouvindo conversar consigo mesmo!

Shinigami: Ryuuku esqueça! Aposto que a essa altura já destruíram o caderno! Vc vai ter que cantar o velho de novo pra poder conseguir um novo!

Ryuuku: Cale a boca, seu idiota! Vc nunca foi lá, vc não sabe como é maravilhoso, como é emocionante aquele mundo! ADEUS!

Ryuuku pulou no portal e desceu até Osaka no Japão.

MUNDO DOS HUMANOS – JAPÃO (OSAKA)

Era noite e Momo já tinha ido pra casa. Mayu ficou na internet procurando sobre "Deuses da Morte" ou Shinigamis pra ver se tinha algo relacionado com o Death Note.

Mayu estava muito preocupada com seus sonhos, e ainda tentou achar um dicionário on-line de sonhos. Na maioria deles ela não conseguiu entender o que significado.

Mayu: Meu Deus, eu não tô entendendo nada! Que conexão tem esse sonho, com o Death Note? E por que meu tio Raito, aparece nele?

Ryuuku: Então Raito é seu tio?

Mayu olhou pra trás e viu Ryuuku! Ela ficou desesperada, soltou um grito de terror.

Ryuuku: Por que se assustou? Afinal, vc já suspeitava que o caderno tivesse relação com shinigamis!

Mayu: Quem é vc? Por que está aqui e o que sabe sobre meu tio?

Ryuuku: Calma, uma pergunta de cada vez! Bom... Eu sou Ryuuku, um shinigami. Estou aqui por que este caderno me pertenceu!

Mayu: O que vai fazer comigo? Vai me matar?

Ryuuku: Vou! Mas não agora!

Mayu: Como assim?

Ryuuku: Quando pegou o caderno, a posse do Death Note passou a ser sua! Traduzindo o caderno é seu!

Mayu: Ele... Ele é meu?

Ryuuku: Quando um humano acha o Death Note, o shinigami responsável por ele o acompanha até que o caderno acabe! Quando ele acabar, eu usarei o Death Note e matarei você!

Mayu: Quer dizer que eu vou morrer se ficar com o caderno?

Ryuuku: Sim, mas só quando o caderno acabar. Se quiser pode desistir da posse do caderno, mas depois sua memória será apagada! Tudo que vc fez com o caderno, tudo o que vc sabia sobre o caderno será apagado!

Mayu: Eu quero saber, o que vc sabe sobre meu tio Raito Yagami.

Ryuuku: Então não te contaram nada?? Sua mamãezinha querida não te disse nada sobre seu titiozinho?

Mayu: Uma parte, ela me falou que ele tinha o poder de matar a distância, ele podia matar somente desejando alguém morrer! Ela me falou sobre Kira!

Ryuuku: Ela ainda pensa que é só isso??

Mayu fez uma careta de dúvida

Mayu: O que vc sabe?

Ryuuku: Que seu tio é o Kira vc já deve saber, mas pelo visto não sabe como ele matava! Seu tio era usuário do Death Note!

Mayu: O QUE??

Ryuuku: Raito pensava que usando o Death Note, não existiriam mais criminosos. E então, começou a usar o Death Note pra matar todos os criminosos que apareciam nos noticiários. Ele começou a ficar obcecado pelo poder e começou a matar não só criminosos mas todos que entravam em seu caminho! Todos os que podiam estragar seus planos de se tornar O DEUS DO NOVO MUNDO!

Mayu (pensando): Então é por isso que ele apareceu nos meus sonhos!

Ryuuku: Então? Vai ficar com o caderno ou não?

Mayu ficou em silêncio

Ryuuku: Não se preocupe, não vou forçá-la a seguir os passos de Raito Yagami. Isso quem decide é vc, não me interessa saber como vai usar o caderno, só o que me interessa é esperar até que o Death Note acabe ou vc morra antes!

Mayu: Eu já tinha decidido! Vou usar o Death Note como autodefesa.

Ryuuku: Maravilha!

Mayu: Se vc é um Deus da Morte significa que ninguém pode vê-lo, estou certa?

Ryuuku: Sim, eu só posso ser visto por quem tocar no caderno

Mayu: Então minha amiga Momo vai poder vê-lo! Ela tocou no Death Note tbm!

Ryuuku: Ops! E agora o que vai fazer?

Mayu: Não tem problema, minha amiga ver! Ela sabe do Death Note! O problema é minha mãe ver! Tenho que esconder bem o Death Note!

Ryuuku: É mesmo, sua mãe é Sayo não é mesmo?

Mayu: É sim!

Ryuuku: Enquanto vinha pra cá descobri que ela agora é uma estilista!

Mayu: Sim, acho que vou analisar essa minha gaveta!

Ryuuku: Vai tentar achar um fundo falso?

Mayu: Sim, vi na TV uma técnica que pode me ajudar!

Ryuuku (pensando): Ela vai usar a mesma técnica que ele usou!

FLASHBACK

Raito: Ryuuku acho que consegui!

Ryuuku: Achou um lugar pra esconder o Death Note?

Raito: Sim, e está bem aqui!

Raito abre a gaveta e dentro dela só está um diário.

Ryuuku: Mas isto é só um diário!

Riato: Sim, e eu deixo a chave bem aqui, na tranca. Mas essa ainda não é a chave que abre o esconderijo!

Ryuuku: Não estou entendendo!

Raito: Logo vai entender! A chave que abre o esconderijo é uma caneta, algo que vc pode encontrar em qualquer lugar! E eu só preciso dessa peça! Onde se armazena a tinta!

Raito coloca a carga da caneta embaixo da gaveta e levanta um fundo falso onde está escondido o Death Note.

Ryuuku: Ah, um fundo falso!

Raito: Isso mesmo! Quem abrir a gaveta vai ficar tão entretido com o diário, que nem vai dar atenção ao fundo-falso. E mesmo se alguém descobrir o fundo falso, ao tirar o fundo a gaveta vai pegar fogo, pois coloquei gasolina nas extremidades! Se perguntarem por que fiz isso, vou dizer que escondi meu diário em baixo do fundo falso por que eu não queria que o vissem, então comecei a escrever um diário falso. Não pode ser uma atitude suspeita, por que afinal de contas, é o meu diário!

Ryuuku: Incrível, de todas as dificuldades que os proprietários do Death Note enfrentaram a maior foi encontrar um lugar para esconder o Death Note, mas vc não teve problemas pra isso! Mas vai precisar tomar cuidado, qualquer erro sua casa pode pegar fogo! Pode ser perigoso!

Raito: É mesmo? Vc diz coisas muito estranhas, Ryuuku! Isso sempre foi perigoso! Desde o início! Eu estou correndo o risco de ser pego pela polícia, talvez eu seja sentenciado a prisão perpétua, ou pior! Posso ser condenado a morte! Afinal o que vc prefere? – disse se jogando na cama - Ir pra prisão, ou enfrentar um incêndio em casa?

FIM DO FLASHBACK

Mayu: Acho que vou fazer isso amanhã! Boa Noite!

Ryuuku: Boa noite!


	3. Chapter 3

Death Note: O Novo Começo – Episódio 3

CASA DA MOMO

Mãe de Momo: MOMO! LEVANTE, JÁ SÃO DEZ DA MANHÃ!

Momo: Tô levantando!

Mãe de Momo: Vamos, amanhã será seu primeiro dia de aula, vc já devia estar se acostumando a acordar cedo!

Momo: Eu sei! Mas, é só amanhã!

Mãe de Momo: É mas vai ficar cheia de preguiça pra acordar!

Momo: Não vou, prometo!

Mãe de Momo: Tá bem vai levanta logo!

Momo levantou e correu pra cozinha pra comer alguma coisa, seu pai Takeshi estava lá!

Momo: Papai vai trabalhar mais tarde?

Takeshi: Sim! Vou pegar o turno de meia noite hoje!

Momo: O pai da Mayu também?

Takeshi: Não, Takeru vai trabalhar até às 12:30 hoje!

Momo: Ah, que bom! Então Mayu vai ficar mais tempo com ele hoje!

Takeshi: É mesmo, Takeru tbm está feliz!

Momo: Acho melhor ligar pra ela pra contar!

Mãe da Momo: Mas hoje vc não vai pra lá! Vc já foi pra lá da última vez!

Momo: Mamãe por favor!

Mãe da Momo: Sem essa de "por favor"! Vc vai ter que me ajudar em casa!

Takeshi: Nana, deixe a Momo ir! É o último dia de férias dela!

Nana: Mas, Takeshi...

Takeshi: Vamos, ela merece! Eu chamo Watashi pra ajuda - lá!

A mãe da Momo, Nana, deu um suspiro e cedeu!

Nana: Tudo bem, mas só se a Mayu te chamar! Não se ofereça pra ir pra lá!

Momo: Obrigada, mamãe! – disse, lhe dando um abraço

Takeshi: Ei, vc devia agradecer a mim! Fui eu que domei a fera pra vc!

Momo: Obrigada tbm, papai! – disse Momo abraçando-o tbm!

Takeshi: De nada, meu anjo! Agora vai, liga pra Mayu contando as boas notícias!

Momo: Tá bem!

Momo correu como um jato pra fora da cozinha!

Takeshi: Vou ligar pra Watashi logo, antes que vc mude de idéia!

Nana: Pobre Watashi! Eu não vou chamá-la próximo mês!

Watashi era a diarista que trabalhava na casa da Momo quando eles precisavam! Enquanto o pai da Momo ligava pra ela, Momo estava ligando pra Mayu.

Mayu (ao telefone): É mesmo? O papai vai vir?

Momo: É! Ás 12h30min!

Mayu: Que bom!

Momo: Eita, mas...

Mayu: O quê?

Momo (baixando a voz): E se ele achar o caderno?

Mayu: Eu já escondi o Death Note em um lugar seguro!

Momo: Tem certeza?

Mayu: Tenho, a prova de falhas!

Momo: Espero que sim!

Mayu: Vem pra cá! Tem uma coisa que quero te mostrar! Mas vc pode ficar assustada!

Momo: Tem a ver com... o negócio?

Mayu: Sim!

Momo: Tá bem! Eu vou tomar café, trocar de roupa e já chego aí! Tchau!

Momo desliga o telefone, vai direto pra cozinha, toma seu café da manhã mais rápido do que o Papa-léguas e sai de casa.

CASA DE MAYU

Ryuuku: Vc já descobriu um lugar pra esconder o Death Note?

Mayu: Sim! Achei um fundo falso na gaveta e...

Mayu explicou tudo pra Ryuuku, seu esconderijo era o igual ao de seu tio! Raito Yagami

Mayu: Bem legal né? Vi em um filme um esconderijo parecido.

Ryuuku: Interessante, Raito pensou da mesma maneira!

Mayu: Meu tio tbm escondeu o caderno assim?

Ryuuku: Já esperava que usasse o mesmo esconderijo!

Mayu: Hum... Olha não quero que apareça de repente na frente da Momo! Ela pode ficar assustada!

Ryuuku: Aposto que vai se assustar do mesmo jeito! - teimou

Mayu: Mas vai se assustar menos se eu te chamar!

Ryuuku: Tá bem!

Mayu: Então não me siga até a porta!

Ryuuku: Certo.

A campanhia toca.

Mayu: Deve ser ela, fique aqui!

Mayu correu até a porta e viu sua amiga Momo.

Momo: Oi, Mayu! Foi mal ter me atrasado!

Mayu: Tudo bem! Senta!

Momo: Então o que vc queria me mostrar? – disse se sentando no sofá

Mayu: Olha, é muito estranho! Um shinigami veio até aqui em casa!

Momo: UM DEUS DA MORTE?

Mayu: Sim, mas não tem com que se preocupar! Ele só veio aqui pra me acompanhar.

Momo: Mas como assim?

Mayu: Vou deixar que ele te explique! RYUUKU! PODE VIR!

Ryuuku entrou na sala e como esperado Momo se assustou, deu um grito de pavor que poderia ser mais longo se Mayu não tivesse tapado sua boca!

Mayu: Tá louca?? Quer que todo mundo venha pra cá?

Momo: Como é que vc pode deixar ele aqui, Mayu? Sua mãe vai pirar quando ver ele aqui!!

Mayu: Ela não vai ver, por que só quem tocou no Death Note pode ve-lo! Nesse caso, só eu e vc! Não há perigo nenhum!

Momo: E se sua mãe encontrar o caderno??

Mayu: Como eu já disse eu o escondi em um lugar excelente, ninguém vai achar!

Momo: E vc aí? – disse Momo com rispidez pra Ryuuku – Vc se chama Ryuuku não é mesmo? Pra que vc está acompanhando a Mayu?

Ryuuku explicou tudo pra ela. Depois que ele explicou tudo ela pareceu aliviada.

Momo: Então vc não vai morrer, por causa disso! Afinal vc só vai usá-lo em caso de emegência, não é?

Mayu: Sim, ele vai ser meu último recurso caso eu não ache outro jeito de me defender!

Momo: Que bom! Eu posso ficar aliviada!

Ryuuku: Eu conheço um método que pode te ajudar bastante, nisso!

Mayu: Como?

Ryuuku: Um shinigami, tem o poder de saber o nome de um humano apenas olhando pra ele. Eu mesmo estou vendo seu nome em cima de sua cabeça e o seu tempo de vida logo em baixo!

Mayu: Então vc pode dar o nome pra mim?

Ryuuku: Eu não! Mas podemos fazer "O Acordo dos Olhos de Shinigami".

Momo: O que é isso?

Ryuuku: Um shinigami pode dar a um humano, olhos de shinigami se ele der uma coisa em troca!

Mayu: Em troca?

Ryuuku: Se quiser ter olhos de Shinigami, vc precisa dar metade do seu tempo de vida pra mim.

Mayu: Se eu fizesse o acordo, eu poderia saber o nome de um homem querendo me matar apenas olhando pra ele!

Momo: Mayu, vc não está pensando em...

Ryuuku: Então, Mayu? Negócio fechado?


	4. Chapter 4

Death Note: O Novo Começo – Episódio 4

Mayu: Ryuuku é claro que minha resposta é não!

Ryuuku: Hã? – diz surpreso.

Mayu: De que adianta querer salvar minha vida, se vou viver por menos tempo? Sinceramente se eu fizer este acordo, vai ser só em caso de extremo risco!

Momo: Isso mesmo, Mayu!

Ryuuku: Eu entendi!

Momo: Então, Mayu! Você disse que fez um esconderijo pro Death Note, não é? Pode me mostrar?

Mayu: Claro! Não corro perigo contando a vc, né?

Momo: rsrsrsrsrsrsrs. É claro que não amiga!

Mayu foi até o quarto e contou tudo pra Momo, até como se abria o fundo falso sem perigo de se queimar!

Momo: Nossa, minha melhor amiga é uma expert nessas coisas! Pode fazer um esconderijo pra minha revista de fofocas?? Meu cachorro vive fazendo cocô nelas!!

Mayu: Não, só se eu quiser assassinar seu cachorro!

Momo e Mayu ficaram rindo, enquanto Ryuuku, nem dava atenção. Então, a campanhia toca.

Mayu: Quem pode ser?

Momo: São 12h30min!! É seu pai!

Mayu: É mesmo!!

Momo: Depressa, guarda o caderno!!

Mayu obedeceu, guardou o caderno o mais rápido que podia e correu pra porta.

Mayu: Papai!

Takeru: Olá, Mayu!! Como está a minha filhota???

Mayu: Eu tô bem, pai!

Takeru, o pai de Mayu, era um homem alto, de cabelos pretos, olho castanho-escuro, forte, usava uma camisa branca com gravata (não usava terno). Takeru é um homem bondoso, que convive muito pouco com Mayu, por causa do emprego. Mas, sempre que tem um dia de folga faz o possível pra se divertir com a filha!

Ryuuku: He, he, he. O papai é policial? Se vc seguisse os passos de seu tio, Mayu, vc estaria encrencada!

Takeru: Mayu tenho uma novidade maravilhosa!

Mayu: O que?

Takeru: Vou tirar um dia de folga no sábado, e estou pensando em levar vcs para o cinema e depois pra uma pizzaria a sua escolha.

Mayu e Momo: Eba!!

Mayu: Valeu pai!!

Momo: Muito obrigada, Sr Yagami!! Vc é o melhor!!!

Takeru: De nada, mas Momo! Vc vai ter que perguntar pra sua mãe!

Momo: Tudo bem, eu dou um jeito!

Ryuuku: Só espero que não sejam aquelas comédias românticas, ridículas!

Momo (sussurrando): Relaxa Mayu não curte esse tipo de filme!

Takeru: Já almoçou Mayu?

Mayu: Não, o que o senhor quer?

Takeru: Eu queria um sushi de salmão.

Mayu: Tudo bem! Vou fazer sushi pra gente!

Momo: Vc sabe fazer sushi, Mayu?

Mayu: Sei, comprei um curso de dois anos sobre como fazer sushi pela internet! Ainda estou aprendendo!

Momo: Deixa eu ver vc fazendo sushi, vai deixa, deixa, deixa – disse com os olhos azuis-brilhante ainda mais brilhantes!

Mayu: Claro, se quiser ainda passo os vídeos pra vc!

Momo: Brigada!! Obrigada pelo resto da vida!!!! Te adoro!!

Mayu (gota): Mas também não é pra tanto!

Enquanto Mayu fazia os sushis, Ryuuku enfiava a cabeça nos armários da cozinha, procurado maçãs.

Mayu (sussurrando): O que é que vc tá procurando, Ryuuku??

Ryuuku: Vc tem maçãs?? Eu amo as maçãs do mundo dos humanos!!

Mayu: Tá louco?? Quer que meu pai veja uma maçã voadora na cozinha??

Ryuuku: Relaxa, eu vou comer escondido!! Agora me diz se tem maçãs!!!

Mayu: Tem dentro da geladeira!

Momo: Mayu vou pegar uma maçã na geladeira, posso? – disse para o pai de Mayu não acabar vendo a geladeira abrindo sozinha.

Mayu: Claro! Pode pegar!

Momo pegou a maçã dentro da geladeira, e Ryuuku começou a enlouquecer!

Ryuuku: Faz tanto tempo que não como maçãs!! As maçãs do mundo do shinigamis não são gostosas quanto a do mundo dos humanos!

Momo: Tem muita diferença, Ryuuku?

Takeru: Ryuuku? – nesse momento o pai de Mayu entra e escuta Momo conversar com Ryuuku.

Momo se assusta e pega o celular, fingindo que está conversando com alguém.

Momo (gota): Não tem diferença Ryuuku!! – disse bem alto, fingindo estar brigando com alguém – Dá no mesmo!! Se fizer isso, vai sair errado do mesmo jeito!! Eu não quero saber, tchau!!

Momo fige que desliga o celular e sorri falsamente

Takeru: (Gotona)

Momo: Eu odeio esse cara!!

Takeru: Bom... Eu vim pra saber como estão os sushis!

Mayu: Estão quase prontos, espere um pouco!

Takeru: Tá bem!

Quando o pai de Mayu sai da cozinha, as duas dão um suspiro de alívio e olham feio pra Ryuuku.

Ryuuku: Que foi? A culpa não foi minha, foi da Momo!

Mayu: É mesmo, vc bem que podia sussurrar Momo!

Momo: Foi mal, eu ainda não me acostumei com isso!

Mayu: De qualquer forma, Ryuuku não fale com a gente quando tem alguém por perto!

Ryuuku: Vcs são tão chatas! – disse emburrado - Tudo bem, só vou falar com vcs quando não tiver ninguém! Felizes??

Mayu: Ótimo!

Quando Mayu terminou de fazer os sushis, todos se sentaram a mesa e comeram.

Momo: Nossa Mayu! Seu sushi é muito gostoso!! Não sabia que era tão boa!

Mayu: Obrigada! Eu fiz mais pra vc levar pra casa!

Momo: Mamãe e papai vão amar!

Takeru: Pode ter certeza! Ninguém resiste ao sabor dos sushis da Mayu!

Mayu: (gotinhas) Assim eu fico sem graça, pai!

Ryuuku: Se são tão gostosos assim, eu quero um tbm!

Momo: Nossa é melhor eu ir pra casa! Minha mãe vai pirar se eu chegar tarde!

Takeru: Mas ainda são 2 da tarde!

Momo: Mas... mas eu tenho que ir! Onde estão os sushis, Mayu??

Mayu: Em cima da mesa!

Momo: Valeu!

Takeru fez uma careta pra Mayu e ela disse:

Mayu: Ela quer ir pra casa só pra ver o programa do Hideki Hiuga!

Takeru: Ah, entendi! Por que não bota aqui pra ela?

Mayu: Eu detesto esse programa!! Ela tbm, só assiste por causa do ator!

Takeru: Hum...

Momo: Brigada amiga! Vou pro Hideki assistir minha casa!

Mayu: (Gotona) O quê?!?!?

Momo olha pra ela com cara de assustada olha ao redor e diz:

Momo:Hã... Tchau!!

Mayu: Isso é uma doença!!

Takeru: É gripe!

Mayu:Vou pro meu quarto, pai!

Takeru: Nada disso! Vai me ajudar com os pratos!

Mayu: Ah, é mesmo! Desculpa!

Takeru: Tudo bem vamos!

Mayu foi pra cozinha e foi enxugar os pratos que o pai dela lavava. Ryuuku ficava olhando e procurava mais maçãs. Mayu olhava pra trás e tentava fazer de tudo pro pai não olhar pra trás e ver uma maçã que desaparecia no ar e uma geladeira q se abre sozinha. Depois disso, Mayu foi pro quarto, entrou na internet e buscou o nome "Kira"

Ryuuku: Vai procurar algo sobre Raito?

Mayu: Quero saber como tratavam meu tio como Kira, quero saber pq ele morreu!

Ryuuku: Se esqueceu? Eu disse que quando o Death Note acaba eu tenho que matar o proprietário dele! Eu o matei, tive que fazer isso!

Mayu: Não acho que ele tenha morrido apenas com isso! Acho que aconteceu algo antes, algo que faria com que ele morra mesmo vc não escrevendo o nome dele!

Ryuuku: Como pode ter tanta certeza?

Mayu: Não tenho! É só intuição!

Ryuuku: Intuição??

Mayu: É, e até agora ela nunca falhou! Não que eu me lembre!

Ryuuku (pensando): Odeio a intuição feminina! Por que ela sempre tem que estar certa??

Mayu achou vários blogs falando sobre Kira! Alguns falavam bem dele, outros meio que se comunicavam com ele dizendo "Mate todo mundo, Kira!!" ou "Volte Kira! Abaixa o nível de criminalidade no Japão!!", a minoria falava que Kira é um demônio, um monstro. Mas a maioria tratava Kira como um Deus! Pedia pra ele voltar, pra destruir todos os criminosos.

Mayu desliga o computador e pareceu insatisfeita.

Mayu: Ele pareceu ser tratado com tanto respeito, eram poucas as pessoas que falavam mal dele! Então, por quê? Por que ele morreu? Bom, amanhã é meu primeiro dia de aula é melhor eu ir dormir!


	5. Chapter 5

Death Note: O Novo Começo – Episódio 5

Mayu voltou a ter pesadelos. Começava e terminava sempre do mesmo jeito. Ela tentava falar com Ryuuzaki, gritava dizendo pra ele tomar cuidado. Dizendo que ele ia morrer, mas ele parecia não conseguir ouvi-la. Ryuuku ficou assistindo sem entender o que acontecia. Mas quando Mayu acordou ele entendeu quase tudo!

Ryuuku: Teve um pesadelo??

Mayu se assustou mas depois suspirou de alívio.

Ryuuku: Qual é?? Ficou com medinho, é?

Mayu: Eu ainda não me acostumei a ter um monstro de filme de terror em casa!

Ryuuku: Aí, por que vc não responde a minha pergunta?? – disse levantando a voz – TEVE UM PESADELO OU NÃO???

Mayu: Desde quando vc se importa?? – responde com frieza

Ryuuku: Não me importo, é só curiosidade! Agora responde!!

Mayu: Tive, agora se não se importa eu vou beber água pra voltar a dormir!! – disse parecendo brava.

Ryuuku: Tem certeza que é sobrinha de Raito Yagami?? Vc é muito estressada.

Mayu: POR QUE VOCÊ SE INTERESSA TANTO PELO MEU TIO??? – Disse cheia de raiva - LAMENTO LHE INFORMAR, MAS EU NÃO SOU RAITO YAGAMI, EU SOU MAYU YAGAMI!! VAI TER QUE SE ACOSTMAR COM MEU JEITO DE SER!!

Ryuuku: Tudo bem, calma!! Eu não vou mais perguntar nada sobre ele!

Mayu: Ótimo, agora me deixa ir até a cozinha pegar água!

Ryuuku (pensando): Raito era muito calmo, era raro ve-lo se estressar com alguma coisa!

Mayu praticamente não bebeu água, ela na verdade ENGOLIU. Ela ainda pensava no pesadelo. Ela repassava cada cena em sua mente.

Mayu (pensando): Por que? Por que meu tio estava nesse sonho? Que ligação ele tinha com esse tal de Ryuuzaki? Algo coisa me diz que Ryuuzaki era alguém que estaria investigando Kira. Só isso explicaria o motivo dele morrer tão de repente. Mas, eu me lembro que tinha uma causa de morte no Death Note, escrito que um homem deveria pegar um papel e escrever: "Eu sei que L é o trunfo da polícia" - Mayu pareceu assustada por um segundo – Então se eu estiver certa, L e Ryuuzaki são a mesma pessoa. Meu tio pareceu ser amigo de Ryuuzaki na hora em que ele morreu. Será que ele quis MESMO matar L? E o Ryuuzaki deveria confiar bastante no meu tio para serem tão próximos. Será que isso tudo foi um truque do meu tio para que L não descobrisse que ele era o Kira? Não entendo como posso ser sobrinha de alguém tão baixo!

Ryuuku: Olha, amanhã vc vai ter aula, não seria melhor vc ir dormir?

Mayu: Quer parar de fingir que se preocupa comigo?

Ryuuku: Eu nem tentei! Só dei um conselho!

Mayu: Então para!! Vc não é meu pai!!

Ryuuku: Vem cá! O que seu namorado viu em vc?? Ele é um idiota ou o que?

Mayu: Eu não tenho namorado, agora para de encher!!

Ryuuku: Tá de TPM, é?

Mayu: TÁ SURDO??? EU MANDEI PARAR DE ME ENCHER!! CALA A BOCA!!!! – disse fumegando de tanta raiva!!

Ryuuku: Eu teria cuidado se fosse, vc! São 2 horas da manhã, se ouvirem uma adolescente louca gritando com o vento, pode pegar mal pra vc!

Mayu paralisou baixou a cabeça, mas ainda cheia de raiva

Mayu: Cale essa boca, seu idiota! – disse de uma maneira controlada

Mayu foi até sua cama e ficou deitada, só conseguiu dormir depois que a raiva passou. No dia seguinte, Mayu tomou um banho bem rapido, saiu de casa comendo um sanduíche e calçando os sapatos ao mesmo tempo! (ela colocou o sanduíche na boca e calçou os sapatos correndo(nunca me vi numa situação dessas, ainda bem!). Ryuuku a acompanhava, rindo de sua situação completamente idiota! Se ele não fosse invisível para as outras pessoas, Mayu já teria dado um tapa bem na cara dele (ela não queria que a vissem dando um tapa no NADA) Quando chegou na sala viu Momo e mais 2 amigas, que se chamavam Mina e Riza.

Mina era uma menina bonita, cabelos castanhos, curtos e meio cacheados. Olhos cor-de-mel, não é a mais alta do grupo mas era alta.

Riza era ruiva, tinha cabelos lisos e longos. Olhos azuis escuro, tão escuros que pareciam ser pretos (só dava pra saber que seus olhos eram azuis porque no Sol eles ficam dessa cor).

Todas estavam usando a farda do colégio, que era uma camisa preta com uma saia curta escarlate (um tipo de vermelho).

Mina: Mayu, amiga. Que saudades! Como foram as férias?

Mayu: Normais. Fui pro cinema umas 2 ou 3 vezes, viajei pra Índia no Ano Novo e só!

Riza: Só?? Garota eu queria poder ter viajado nessas férias! Ainda mais pra Índia!

Mina: Dizem que o Ano Novo lá é lindo!

Mayu: É sim, botei as fotos no meu Orkut podem olhar lá depois.

Riza: Legal, depois eu vou olhar!

Mina: Aí, eu sou louca pra conhecer a Índia!

Momo: Mayu,vem cá um segundinho.

Mayu: O que é?

Momo (sussurrando): O que é que o Ryuuku, tá fazendo aqui?

Mayu (sussurrando): Ah, isso! Ele só tá aqui porque não tem nada pra fazer!

Momo: Por que não o deixou em casa?? Não tem ninguém lá, ele podia comer quantas maçãs quiser que ninguém ia ver!

Mayu: Mamãe vai chegar hj da turnê, e não sei de que horas ela volta! Não podia correr o risco!

Ryuuku: Mayu, vc trouxe maçãs não trouxe??

Mayu: Trouxe, mas vc só vai ganhar na hora do recreio, se não me atrapalhar na aula, e não aprontar nada!

Ryuuku: Ok, não se preocupe. Eu vou ficar quieto, não vou falar com você, nem vou aprontar nada com ninguém!

Mayu: Ótimo, vou te dar uma banda da maçã só porque vi sinceridade no que disse!

Ryuuku: Maravilha!

Mayu pega uma maçã parte ao meio e dá a banda pra ele. Ryuuku comeu a maçã com tanto gosto quanto um pirralho, quando pula no sofá.

Mayu: Nossa! Vc gosta mesmo de maçãs!

Momo: Vamos logo, já vai tocar! Vamos perder a aula de álgebra!

Mayu: Isso é mal?

Momo: Claro! Podem pegar a gente!

Mayu: Tá bem, eu só tava brincando! Vamos!

Mayu, Momo e Ryuuku chegaram a tempo, quando tocou a professora demorou uns 10 minutos pra chegar.

Mayu: Viu? A gente podia ter ficado lá mais tempo!

Momo: Eu não queria correr o risco do prof. Nakamura nos pegar!

As aulas foram rápidas (ai, sonho) o recreio chegou bem rápido.

Mina: Mayu vai lanchar com a gente hj?

Mayu: Já já! Eu vou terminar de anotar a explicação!

Riza: Tá bem! A gente te espera!

Momo: Vou ficar aqui pra ver se a resposta que eu botei na questão 13, tá certa.

Riza: Tudo bem, a gente tá lá na praça!

Quando elas sairam da sala, Ryuuku ficou maluco só de olhar pra mochila da Mayu!

Mayu: Come tudo, viu! Sei que não vai ter problemas pra isso!

Ryuuku: Se deixar eu como até o miolo!

Mayu: Melhor ainda!

Momo: E eu achando que a minha prima Kiroro era doida por maçãs! – disse fazendo uma careta de espanto

Mayu logo foi ao encontro das demais, Riza parecia impaciente e Mina nem tanto.

Riza: Caramba, explicaçãozinha demorada, hein?

Mina: Nossa vc não era tão ruim na escola!! O que houve??

Mayu: Há tava difícil de pegar a matéria, me compliquei um pouco!

Mina: Nossa isso é raro de acontecer! Normalmente vc pega as matérias facilmente, mas pelo visto é a gente quem vai ter que explicar a matéria pra vc!

Momo: É que tava meio difícil mesmo! Demorou horas pra poder pegar!

Riza: É verdade!

Depois da aula, Mayu pegou um taxi e começou a conversar com Ryuuku escrevendo no seu caderno.

Ryuuku: Vc é pelo visto é a mais inteligente da sala!

Mayu: Bem, eu não me considero a mais inteligente, pode-se dizer que... sou esforçada!

Ryuuku: Interessante.

Mayu: Temos que tomar cuidado, viu! A mamãe vai voltar de turnê amanhã, temos que tomar cuidado pra que ela não o veja.

Ryuuku: Não se preocupe!

Quando Mayu chegou, a primeira coisa que aconteceu foi o telefone tocar.

Mayu: Alô?

Era Sayo.

Sayo: Oi, filha?

Mayu: Olá mamãe, já está chegando?

Sayo: Na verdade estou entrando no avião agora! Devo demorar um pouquinho mais!

Mayu: Tudo bem! Eu espero.

Sayo: Tá, mas se ficar muito tarde vá dormir!

Mayu: Tá bem! Então tchau!

Sayo: Tchau, filha comporte-se!

Mayu: Certo, tchau!

Mayu desligou o telefone e vai até a TV pra ouvir o noticiário.

Jornalista: Hoje uma moça de 15 anos, da cidade de Osaka, foi morta a facadas dentro de seu apartamento. Um sujeito não identificado entrou em sua casa e começou a gritar com a jovem. Segundo a vizinhança, eles estavam falando algo sobre um bebê. Os pais da garota dizem não saberem de nada. Os vizinhos juram que nunca escutaram nada sobre a garota estar grávida ou algo do tipo.

Mayu logo muda de canal.

Mayu: Estou com um mau pressentimento.

Ryuuku: O que houve?

Mayu: Ao ouvir esse noticiário eu sentir um peso no meu peito. Será que pode acontecer algo com minha mãe?

Ryuuku: Por que acha que vai acontecer algo com a Sayo?

Mayu: Bem, esse indivíduo pode estar precisando de um lugar pra se esconder. Como ele fica aqui em Osaka, talvez...

Ryuuku: Fica calma, talvez vc esteja exagerando. Deve estar se preocupando a toa!

Mayu: É tem razão! Bom, vamos almoçar!

Mayu almoçou, e continuou ouvindo o noticiário. Ela não deixou de ficar preocupada com a notícia da moça que foi morta no apartamento. Mesmo assim, não tinha idéia do porque estava assim. Ficava pensando, será que pode acontecer algo com ela ou com alguém da família, se ele ainda estiver em Osaka? Será que sua mãe estaria correndo perigo? Por que estava pensando tanto nisso?

Sayo, só chegou em casa ás 10:00 da noite, ela tocou a campainha e Mayu atendeu.

Mayu: Mamãe!! Puxa que saudade!!

Sayo: Mayu!! Como vc está? Está tudo, bem?

Mayu: Estou ótima! Como foi a turnê?

Sayo: Bem, BoA deu um pouco de trabalho, foi difícil desenhar uma roupa legal pra ela, mas eu consegui! – disse jogando todas as suas coisas em cima do sofá, e balançando seus longos cabelos negros.

Mayu: Ficou ótima, nela!

Sayo: Obrigada!

Sayo era uma mulher linda, de cabelos lisos e longos. Olhos negros, com um corpo maravilhoso. Estava completamente diferente de quando era pequena!

Sayo: Adivinha! Comprei uma coisinha pra vc lá de Los Angeles.

Mayu: O que?

Sayo: Veja só isso! – Sayo tirou uma caixa de dentro da sacola e deu pra Mayu.

Quando Mayu abriu a caixa, viu uma bola daquelas que tem uma imagem de um lugar e quando vc vira cai neve dentro dele.

Mayu: Nossa mãe! Obrigada!

Sayo: Quando eu era pequena, eu adorava esses enfeites! Brincava com isso o tempo todinho!

Mayu: É lindo! Muito obrigada!

Sayo: Estou torcendo pra que vc ser uma mulher bonita, que tenha um bom emprego, e consiga se sustentar com o que tem. Vc tem bastante dinheiro agora, por causa de seu pai e eu. Mas um dia nós não vamos mais estar aqui, pra dar tudo o que vc quer! Vc precisa se preparar desde já, pra quando isso acontecer. Pense grande, pense em ter um bom emprego, tente fazer seu melhor.

Mayu:Eu quero ser escritora de ficção! Quero criar uma boa história e vender pra todos no mundo poderem ler!

Sayo: Então tente ser a melhor nisso! Seja a melhor escritora de ficção! Se vc não tentar ser a melhor, não conseguirá o que quer!

Mayu: Entendi!

Ryuuku: He, He, He. Vai escrever ficção? Se escrever sobre o Death Note, posso garantir que terá muitos leitores!

Sayo: Então, Mayu? O que tem pra jantar?

Mayu: Eu fiz um yakissoba.

Sayo: Vc faz tudo não é?

Mayu: É que eu vi o cara do restaurante fazendo!

Sayo: E os sushis?

Mayu: Baixei um curso de 2 anos sobre como fazer sushi pela internet!

Sayo: Hum... Que bom! Cadê o yakissoba?

Mayu: Na geladeira, é só colocar no microondas.

Mayu preparou o jantar de Sayo e logo foi dormir. Mayu continuou tendo seus pesadelos, só que desta vez ele teve um final diferente.

Desta vez, ela olhou mais profundo pro Death Note e viu sua mãe.

Mayu: Mãe??

Sayo olha pra Mayu e começa a chorar. Mayu não conseguia entender o porquê de ela estar chorando assim.

Mayu: O que foi? Por que você está assim?

Sayo, não respondia. Só continuava a chorar.

Mayu: Mãe, o que houve? Pode falar pra mim!

De repente alguém arromba a porta e começa a gritar com uma arma na mão, apontada pra Sayo.

Pessoa: Vc aí fica quieta!! Só quero ficar aqui por alguns dias! É melhor não chamar ninguém, se não morre!!

Infelizmente, (bem, talvez seja infelizmente) não deu tempo de ver o que aconteceu depois, pois, o despertador tocou. Ela acordou 10 min atrasada. Saiu correndo pro chuveiro, tomou um banho Power rápido, comeu somente uma maçã pro café, se despediu de sua mãe e foi ao colégio. As aulas foram mais ou menos iguais as mesmas, ela conheceu os novos professores, bateu-papo com suas amigas Riza, Mina e Momo, mas sua volta pra casa foi pior do que poderia ser. Antes disso Momo havia combinado de ir à casa de Mayu, pois seus pais iam chegar tarde do trabalho.

Momo: Pode ser, amiga?

Mayu: Claro, sem problemas!

Momo: Tá, quando chegarmos lá vc faz aquele seu sushi de salmão?

Mayu: Lógico, era o que eu estava pensando em fazer.

Momo: Eba!!!!

Mas, quando chegaram na frente do prédio de Mayu, elas viram uma multidão enorme e policiais que pelo o que perecia eram da equipe do seu pai Takeru.

Takeru: Mayu fique longe! É perigoso!

Mayu: O que houve papai?

Takeru: Vá embora!

Policial: Chefe, acho que descobrimos quem foi que invadiu o apartamento 1401.

Mayu: INVADIRAM NOSSO APARTAMENTO E O SENHOR IA ME ESCONDER ISSO??

Takeru: Não quero que se preocupe, nós vamos cuidar disso!

Mayu: Quem foi que fez isso??

Policial: Foi o mesmo homem que assassinou a namorada dentro do apartamento.

Mayu: COMO???

Policial: Se escondeu dentro do apartamento da sua mãe e a mantém como refém, agora.

Mayu: Como isso pode acontecer??

Policial: Fique calma, eu conheço a sua mãe desde pequena. Ela vai ficar bem, já passou por situações piores!

Mayu: Quem é você? – disse esquecendo que estava falando com um policial.

Policial: Ah, sou Tota Matsuda. Já trabalhei com seu avô, Soishiro Yagami.

Matsuda era um homem 50 anos de idade, cabelos um pouco grisalhos, tinha uma aparência sutil, e ao mesmo tempo forte.

Mayu: Trabalhou com meu avô no caso Kira? – disse como se estivesse adivinhando.

Matsuda: Sim, mas se não te incomodar, eu gostaria que não perguntasse muito sobre isso pra mim. – disse parecendo triste

Takeru: Agora não é hora de conversar sobre o passado Matsuda!!

Matsuda: Ah sim, desculpe chefe.

Takeru: Então conseguiu o nome do responsável??

Matuda: Bem, nós não conseguimos o nome dele, mas conseguimos uma foto dele. – disse mostrando a foto do homem.

Mayu: Posso ficar com a foto??

Matsuda: Por que, Mayu?

Mayu: Eu acho que posso tentar achar ele pela foto. Muitas pessoas podem ter fotos dele no Orkut, talvez amigas dele. Aí eu posso saber o nome.

Takeru: Boa idéia, Mayu!

Mayu: Depois eu tento fazer isso, eu vou tentar procurar ele na minha memória. Talvez ele seja um amigo de alguém que conheço!

Matsuda: Perfeito, Mayu!

Mayu, Momo e Ryuuku se afastam, e vão até um parque por perto.

Momo: Mayu, vc não vai tentar fazer o que estou pensando, vai?

Ryuuku: Vai fazer o acordo dos olhos, não é Mayu?

Mayu: Se eu fizer o acordo, posso salvar minha mãe.

Momo: Não, se vc fizer o acordo sua vida vai ser cortada ao meio!! Não faça isso!!

Mayu: O QUE IMPORTA AGORA NÃO É MINHA VIDA, MOMO!! MINHA MÃE VAI MORRER SE EU NÃO FIZER ISSO!! TENHO QUE FAZER O ACORDO!!

Ryuuku: Pra falar a verdade, o tempo de vida da Sayo estava muito curto quando a vi. Ela deve morrer hoje mesmo!

Mayu: Viu, só? Não posso perder tempo!! Não posso ficar dando valor a minha vida agora!!! Minha mãe vai morrer, se eu não fizer isso!!

Momo: Mas... Mas, Mayu...

Mayu: Eu preciso Momo.

Ryuuku: Está pronta, Mayu?

Mas antes que Mayu pudesse responder, ouve-se um barulho enorme, vindo do prédio.

Momo: Isso... Isso foi um tiro!!

Mayu ficou imóvel, pensando na pior hipótese de todas. Sua mãe levou um tiro!

Mayu (chorando): Mamãe...


	6. Capítulo 6

Death Note: O Novo Começo – Episódio 6

Mayu (chorando): Mãe...

Momo: Mayu, será que sua mãe está...

Mayu (chorando): MÃE!!! – disse correndo pra sua casa

Momo: Mayu, espera!! Pra onde vc vai??

Mayu: TENHO QUE VER MINHA MÃE!!!!

Mayu correu até seu prédio e vê uma ambulância. Mayu correu até ela, e vê sua mãe na maca com o peito sangrando.

Mayu: MÃE!!!! POR FAVOR, MÃE!!! NÃO VAI!!!! EU PRECISO DE VC!!! MÃE!!!!! – disse com o olho cheio de lágrimas.

Atrás dela está Matsuda, segurando a garota pra que deixasse a mãe ir embora.

Matsuda: Fique calma, Mayu! Calma, seja forte!! Vc precisa ser forte, ainda mais agora!!

Mayu: Cadê meu pai, Sr Matsuda?? Onde ele está??

Matsuda: Mayu, me escute...

Mayu: ONDE ELE ESTÁ, SR MATSUDA?????

Matsuda: Mayu, ele não está aqui.

Mayu: Como assim? Não me diga que ele...

Matsuda: Quando sua mãe levou o tiro, ele entrou na sua casa e levou um tiro.

Mayu: Não, me diz que não é grave!!! Por favor, é tudo que eu preciso ouvir.

Matsuda: Infelizmente é grave, sim. Mas ele pode ser salvo, tudo o que precisa é ter fé. Os médicos vão fazer o impossível para salvá-lo.

Mayu ficou chorando prantos, se abraçou com Momo e chorou como se nunca tivesse ficado tão triste.

Momo: Calma amiga! Tudo bem. Vai ficar tudo bem. Vai ver.

Mayu: Eu perdi minha mãe!! Eu perdi minha melhor amiga, Momo!!

Momo: Fica calma! Ela vai cuidar de vc! Ela vai olhar pra vc, lá de cima.

Ryuuku ficou observando, assistindo a dor de Mayu e de todos ali.

Ryuuku (pensando): Isso deve ser ruim pros humanos. Eles preferem seus entes queridos junto deles, de que no céu ao lado de Deus. É bem compreensivo.

Momo: Vamos amiga, se quiser pode passar o dia em casa hoje pra se acalmar.

Mayu: Não, Momo! Sua mãe não sabe de nada, é melhor não!

Momo: Do que está falando?? Minha melhor amiga está chateada!!! A prioridade neste momento é fazer vc ficar melhor!! Eu falo com minha mãe, relaxa!

Mayu: Tudo bem.

Momo: Vem, vamos pra casa. Eu preparo um chocolate quente pra vc! – depois se virou pra Ryuuku discretamente – e vc! Vê se não a faz sofrer!!

Ryuuku (sussurrando): Tá dizendo que eu não posso falar sobre o tempo de vida do pai dela, mesmo que ela peça??

Momo: Isso!!

Ryuuku: Pode deixar!! É melhor, assim ela, não se preocupa.

Ao chegar lá, Momo conversa com a mãe sobre tudo que aconteceu e Nana (a mãe de Momo) resolve deixá-la ficar até as coisas acalmarem. Mayu pediu para Momo pra ficar sozinha um pouco. Enquanto Mayu fica chorando no quarto, achando que não tem ninguém. Que não tem pra onde ir, Momo fica conversando com a mãe.

Nana: Que coisa horrível! Perder a mãe desse jeito! E não ter nem a quem recorrer!

Momo: Mãe será que a Mayu podia...

Nana: Não minha filha! Não temos como cuidar dela. Ela precisa da sua família. Ela não pode viver conosco por muito tempo!

Momo: Mas mãe...

Nana: Mayu vai ficar bem! Ela só precisa de um tempo! Alguém vai cuidar dela.

QUARTO DE MOMO

Mayu estava deitada, abraçada com um travesseiro. Chorava muito pensando em tudo que elas passaram. Tudo passou como um flashback em sua mente. De quando ela era pequena e sua mãe a levou pra escola pela primeira vez. De como abria a berreiro pra Sayo ficar lá, parecido com o modo como estava chorando no momento em que sua mãe morreu! Lembrava do modo como brigavam e depois faziam as pazes. Lembrava da última conversa que tiveram uma voz ecoava em sua cabeça:

"Mas um dia nós não vamos mais estar aqui, pra dar tudo o que vc quer! Vc precisa se preparar desde já, pra quando isso acontecer."

Mayu: Mas mãe... Pra onde eu vou? Quem vai cuidar de mim? Eu não tenho como morar sozinha!! Eu estou sozinha, com um shinigami me perseguindo pra tudo quanto é lado!!! – dando um murro no travesseiro – como quer que eu viva assim?

Momo bate na porta e abre.

Mayu: Que é Momo?

Momo: Minha mãe já fez o almoço, quer comer?

Mayu: Não, por enquanto não.

Momo: Mas vc precisa se alimentar e...

Mayu: JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO!!- com raiva

Momo: Sei... eu... vou... estar na sala... se p-precisar de mim.

Mayu: Certo, agora sai!

Momo: Tá! Ryuuku! Cuida dela, tá bem?

Ryuuku: Eu não sou babá de ninguém! Sou apenas um espectador! É como assistir uma novela!

Momo: Keh! Tanto faz, dá no mesmo! – fecha a porta

Ryuuku: Olha, se minha presencia a incomoda...

Mayu: Incomoda mesmo! – disse secamente

Ryuuku: Não me interessa, agüente o fato de eu a estar observando!

Mayu: Pena que vc não pode morrer! Eu estourava uma garrafa de coca com mentos na sua cabeça agora mesmo! Coca-cola mata vcs? – disse com um ar de sarcasmo na voz.

Ryuuku: Pode voltar a fazer o que estava fazendo? Estava adorando ver vc lamentando a morte da sua mãe!

Mayu: Cale a boca! Ela ainda pode estar viva, ela pode acabar acordando!

Ryuuku: Mas também pode não estar!

Mayu: Já chega! MOMO!! VOU COMER AGORA!!

Momo: SÉRIO?? QUE BOM!! VEM LOGO!!

Mayu correu pra sala e viu Momo e sua mãe comendo um prato de yakissoba.

Nana: Que bom que vai comer aqui conosco, Mayu!

Momo: É achamos que ia ficar no quarto o dia todo!

Mayu: É que me deu vontade de sair, não agüentava mais ficar presa ali!

Nana: Isso mesmo! Viva a vida minha querida!

Momo: Quer molho shoyu?

Mayu: Quero! Obrigada! Itadakimasu!

#Itadakimasu – os japoneses dizem isso antes de iniciar a refeição

O almoço seguiu normalmente, Mayu dormiu na casa de Momo prometendo que no dia seguinte iria voltar pra casa.

DE MANHÃ

Momo: ! O MEU DESPERTADOR NÃO TOCOU!!!! SÃO 6:30 DA MANHÃ!!! MAYU!!! MAYU!!! ACORDA CRIATURA!!!! ESTAMOS ATRASADAS!!!!!

Mas quando olha pro colchão onde Mayu dormiu, ela não estava lá!

Momo: Mayu?? Mayu?? Cadê você??

Mayu aparece nas costas de Momo, toda pronta e dá um susto nela

Mayu (cutucando as costas de Momo): Bom dia!

Momo: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!! Vc já está pronta??? De que horas vc acorda garota???

Mayu: Ás 6:00, ué?

Momo: (Gotona) É NA MESMA HORA EM QUE EU ACORDO!!! POR QUE NÃO ME ACORDOU???

Mayu: É a primeira vez que durmo na sua casa pra ir a escola, Momo! Não sabia de que horas vc acorda!

Momo: (Supergotona) ARGH!!! QUE DROGA, DROGA, DROGA!!! TENHO QUE TOMAR BANHO RÁPIDO!!!

Momo correu mais rápido do que um coelho sujo com molho de churrasco fugindo de um urso faminto pra o chuveiro! Na verdade, ela fez tudo rápido, nem comeu direito! Ao contrário de Mayu, que teve tempo de comer calmamente, mesmo que seu coração não estivesse calmo! Estava agitado, não conseguia parar quieto de tanto pensar se sua mãe e seu pai estavam vivos ou não.

Na escola, todos perceberam o jeito frio e quieto da garota. Riza e Mina tentaram acalmá-la, mesmo sabendo que talvez não tenham sucesso. Mayu mentia dizendo a todos que estava bem, que logo tudo ia passar. Ela não prestou atenção nas aulas, tudo que ela queria era ficar deitada, presa em um mundo só dela, alimentando sua tristeza e seu desejo de vingança! Seu desejo de matar aquele... aquele... aquele MONSTRO! Aquele miserável, sem coração! Mas, também pensava em sua mãe! Como será que ela se sentiria? Seu tio Raito, já a fez sofrer por causa do caderno, valia a pena machucar a sua mãe somente pelo desejo de vingança?

Momo: Mayu! Vem o sinal já tocou! Vai pra casa!

Mayu: Ah, Momo! Já tocou? Mas está tão cedo!

Momo: Mayu, o professou mandou a gente ficar mais 10 minutos só pra terminar de anotar a tarefa no caderno!

Mayu: Ah, é? Eu não anotei!

Momo: Eu percebi! Sua bolsa esta fechada desde a terceira aula!

Ryuuku: He, He, He, He! Está pensando na mamãe Mayu!

Momo: Ryuuku, cala a boca! Deixa ela! Que brincadeira sem graça!

Mayu: Deixa pra lá, Momo! Não presta atenção!

Momo: Mas, Mayu...

Mayu: Vamos Ryuuku! Vamos pra casa!

Mayu caminha pra casa com uma tristeza muito forte emanando dela. Todos que moravam perto dela se impressionam com a frieza da garota.

Assim que chega em casa o telefone toca, quando Mayu atende ouve a voz de um homem.

Mayu: Alô?

Voz do telefone: Alô? Por acaso quem está falando é Mayu Yagami?

Mayu: Sim, sou eu!

Voz: Boa tarde! Sou Tomo Furuya. Sou o médico que está cuidando de Sayo e Takeru Yagami.

Mayu: Dos meus pais??? Alguma notícia deles?? Eles vão ficar bem??

Dr. Furuya: Calma! Queremos dizer que sua mãe acabou de acordar!

Mayu: Ela acordou?? Ela está bem?? E o meu pai??

Dr. Furuya: Não há tempo para explicar! Venha pra cá depressa!

Mayu: Em que hospital eles estão??

Ryuuku: O que houve?

Mayu: Ela acordou!! Eu disse a vc!! Ela acordou!!

Mayu pega um taxi, e chega no hospital a tempo.

Mayu: Onde eu encontro o Dr. Tomo Furuya?

Recepcionista: É Mayu Yagami? Ele está no segundo andar!

Mayu: Domo, domo arigato!!!

Assim que chega no andar a primeira pessoa que encontra é o Dr.

Dr. Furuya: Olá você deve ser Mayu Yagami! Estou certo?

Mayu: Sim, sou eu sim!

Dr. Furuya: Muito prazer! Bom, a sua mãe acordou e graças a Deus vc chegou a tempo. Mas, ela está sofrendo muito, não tem forças pra continuar. Mas, mesmo assim ela quer falar com vc e com o Sr Tota Matsuda.

Mayu: O Sr Matsuda está aí?

Dr. Furuya: Bom, é melhor vc se juntar a eles!

Quando o Dr Furuya abre a porta, Mayu entra na sala devagar e vê sua mãe deitada com vários aparelhos em seu corpo e Matsuda segurando sua mão.

Mayu: Mamãe?

Sayo olha pra cima sentindo dificuldade em responder, mas depois solta um breve suspiro e consegue falar.

Sayo: É vc Mayu?

Mayu: Sim mamãe, sou eu!

Sayo: Muito obrigada Matsuda! Por ter cuidado de mim enquanto Mayu não chegava!

Matsuda: Não foi nada, Sayo! – disse soltando sua mão para que Mayu pudesse falar com a mãe.

Sayo: Como se sente minha filha?

Mayu: Melhor agora mãe!

Sayo: Que bom! Como está o seu pai?

Mayu (derramando um pouco de lágrimas): Mal! Ele levou um tiro depois da senhora mamãe!

Sayo: Isso é terrível! Matsuda!

Matsuda: Estou aqui, Sayo!

Sayo: Vc se lembra quando meu pai disse, que não me deixava namorar, com um policial? Quando eu ainda tinha 15 anos?

Matsuda: Me lembro. Eu a amava! Mas seu pai disse que não deixava, por que eu era policial.

Sayo: Parece que descobri o porquê! Ele não queria que eu sofresse com sua perda caso vc morresse! Parece que eu fui uma filha muito desobediente.

Matsuda soltou um riso triste e começou a derramar um pouco de lágrimas.

Sayo: Matsuda! Se Takeru acabar morrendo também, Mayu não vai ter onde ficar! Nós não temos ninguém, nenhum parente próximo! Será que vc poderia... Cuidar dela pra mim?

Matsuda demonstra surpresa, mas continua chorando ainda mais.

Matsuda: Tudo bem! Eu vou cuidar dela! Cuidarei como se fosse minha filha!

Sayo sorri de um jeito meigo e agradece.

Sayo: Mayu, tudo bem pra vc? Tudo bem estar aos cuidados do Sr Matsuda?

Mayu: Se a senhora confia nele mãe, eu também confio.

Sayo: Que bom! Escute vc não vai mais ter nem a mim e talvez nem o seu pai! Prometa que vai obedecer ao Sr Matsuda! Ele a partir do momento que seu pai morrer, será como seu pai! Por isso nunca desobedeça a ele! Promete?

Mayu olha para Matsuda, que continua chorando por causa da Sayo, e depois torna a olhar pra sua mãe.

Mayu: Tudo bem mãe! Eu prometo!

Sayo: Ótimo! Agora me prometa só mais uma coisa!

Mayu: O quê?

Sayo: Prometa que nunca vai deixar que ninguém mude sua opinião quanto a nada! Sempre aja como achar que deve agir! Promete isso pra mim!

Mayu: Por favor, mãe! Não aja como se fosse morrer! – disse docemente.

Neste momento, Sayo fecha os olhos e ouve a máquina que conta os batimentos cardíacos apitar.

Mayu: MÃE!!! MÃE!!! POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR, NÃO ME DEIXE!!! EU PRECISO DE VOCÊ!! – Mayu começa a chorar prantos e Matsuda se segurou um pouco até soltar alguma reação!

Matsuda: SAYO!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Death Note: O Novo Começo – Episódio 7

NO DIA SEGUINTE

Era tarde. Um grupo de pessoas, todas vestidas de preto, estava carregando um caixão. Entre esse grupo estavam:

O policial Matsuda, Momo e Mayu.

Mas também havia outro caixão, e outro grupo de pessoas carregando. Nestes dois caixões, respectivamente, estavam Sayo e Takeru Yagami.

Takeru morreu logo depois de Sayo. Quando ela morreu, o Dr. Furuya entrou na sala mencionando a sua morte.

Todos que se aproximavam do caixão, deixavam uma rosa branca encima do mesmo e iam até Mayu para consolá-la.

Momo ficou do lado dela o tempo todo, mas só depois de entregar a rosa para Sayo, foi que resolveu falar com ela.

Momo: Ah, Mayu! – dá um abraço em Mayu – Eu sei que é difícil! É uma coisa horrível de suportar!

Mayu: Como pode saber? Isso nunca aconteceu com você! – disse com seriedade na voz.

Momo: Ah! – Momo para um pouco – Mas, eu consigo me pôr no seu lugar! Eu também ficaria assim se minha mãe e meu pai morressem ainda mais do modo como eles morreram!

Mayu: Momo, por quê? Por que ele tinha de escolher logo a minha casa pra se esconder? Por que, com tantas casas para se esconder ele escolheu logo a minha?

Momo: Ah, Mayu! Não pense assim!

Mayu: Aquele miserável! Monstro! Por que existem tantas pessoas assim neste mundo, Momo? Por que não são essas pessoas que agora morrem todo dia? Por quê?

Momo: Mayu...

Mayu: Por que eles não somem deste mundo?

Momo se cala

Mayu: O único que deveria ter morrido, ERA ELE!

Momo olha com medo para Mayu

Mayu: Não quero que mais ninguém, passe pelo o que estou passando! Não quero que ninguém mais sinta o que eu estou sentindo agora!

Momo: Mayu você...

Mayu: Isso, eu usei o caderno ontem à noite!

NA NOITE ANTERIOR

Mayu e Matsuda estão em casa. Como ele prometeu Mayu agora está morando com Matsuda.

Mayu: Sr Matsuda, será que posso te fazer uma pergunta?

Matsuda: Só Matsuda, por favor. Diga! O que quer perguntar?

Mayu: Matsuda, você prendou o cara me matou minha mãe e meu pai, né? Por acaso, você conseguiu descobrir o nome dele?

Matsuda acha a pergunta estranha, mas responde

Matsuda: Sim, descobri sim.

Mayu: E... Qual é?

Matsuda: É Taru Hinako!

Mayu: Hum... Taru Hinako, né?

Matsuda acena com a cabeça, confirmando

Matsuda: Bom, caso precise de mim, eu estou aqui na cozinha! Pode entrar!

Mayu: Tudo bem! Boa noite, Matsuda!

O quarto de Mayu era mais ou menos assim:

/wp-content/themes/gustavo/maquetes_3d/quarto_

(preguiça de descrever clica no link pra ver)

Além disso, o quarto tinha uma mesa, com um computador. Tinha uma TV pequena em cima de uma escrivaninha.

Mayu deitou na cama

Ryuuku: Ei, Mayu! Diga que trouxe maçãs! Eu estou começando a ter crise de abstinência! É melhor você nem querer imaginar como eu fico se não como uma maçã!

Mayu: Dentro da mochila, perto da porta!

Ryuuku: Hahaha! Enfim maçãs! Hehehehehehehe

Mayu (pensando): Monstro! É isso que ele é! Achou pouco matar a namorada, e resolveu matar meus pais, não é?

Nesse momento, o rosto dele lhe veio à cabeça. O modo como ele a olhava, com aquele sorriso de psicopata enlouquecido. Isso a fez sentir tanto ódio, que se pudesse matava ele naquele momento.

Mayu (pensando): Espere aí! Eu posso! Eu posso acabar com ele agora mesmo, apenas com um lápis e com o rosto dele em mente! Eu posso fazê-lo sentir tudo que os meus pais e a namorada dele sentiram em um único segundo! É muito simples!

Sem nem perceber, Mayu já estava sentada na cadeira com o Death Note aberto e o lápis na mão!

Mayu: Aquele rosto... Como esquecer o rosto daquele inseto? Aquele rosto de assassino, e aqueles olhos de cobra? Não! Daqui a alguns segundos... Esse rosto vai sumir deste mundo.

Sem pensar duas vezes, o nome Taru Hinako já havia sido escrito por Mayu.

PRESENTE

Mayu: A essa hora, ele já deve estar morto!

Momo: Mayu, por que você fez isso? Ele pode até ter matado os seus pais, mas você não tinha o direito de matá-lo! Só está se igualando a ele!

Mayu: ME IGUALANDO? MOMO, AQUELE MONSTRO MATOU MINHA MÃE E MEU PAI! E AINDA MATOU A NAMORADA POR UM MOTIVO BOBO! ELE MERECIA MORRER! ELE MERECIA SENTIR A DOR QUE MEUS PAIS SENTIRAM NA HORA DE MORRER! COMO PODE ACHAR QUE ESTOU ME IGUALANDO A UM SER TÃO SUJO COMO ELE?

Momo: Mayu eu estou vendo que você quer continuar a matar assassinos como este cara.

Mayu: Não só assassinos como todos os tipos de criminosos!

Momo: Mas, eu só quero saber uma coisa.

Mayu: Diga!

Momo: O que você vai ganhar com isso? Com que finalidade você pretende fazer uma coisa como esta?

Mayu para um pouco pra pensar em que tipo de resposta poderia dar, até que diz.

Mayu: A única coisa que eu quero, é que ninguém mais passe por isso! Eu não quero que mais ninguém sofra pela morte de um parente.

Momo: Eu acho melhor você não fazer isso!

Mayu: O que quer dizer? – diz um pouco assustada com a reação da amiga

Momo: Se esqueceu de que eu sou a única pessoa, além de você, que sabe da existência deste caderno? Se esqueceu de que só eu sei que você está com esse caderno, e de todo o seu plano? E o pior, ainda sei onde o caderno está escondido e como tirá-lo de lá?

Mayu (sorrindo assustada): Você não está pensando em fazer isso! Você é a minha melhor amiga!

Momo: Mas você não é a minha amiga! Não se parece com a Mayu que eu conheci! A Mayu que eu conheci, não é assim! Então garota, pode esquecer esse seu plano!

Mayu fecha um pouco a cara

Mayu: E o que acontece se eu não o fizer?

Momo: Não quer que o seu segredo acabe vazando pra polícia, quer? – desafia – antes de decidir, pense com cuidado!

Momo vai embora sem nem olhar pra trás. Mayu fica com muito medo e ainda não acredita no que a Momo acabou de fazer! Mas, o que ela poderia fazer? Mesmo depois do que acabou de dizer, a Momo é a sua melhor amiga! Sua única melhor amiga! O que poderia fazer pra que nada desse de errado nos seus planos?

Mayu (cochichando): Ryuuku, por acaso há alguma restrição quanto a tirar as memórias de alguém que não é proprietário do caderno?

Ryuuku: Não, a memória de qualquer ser humano pode ser tirada. Nunca ouvi falar de nenhuma regra que fale sobre isso.

Mayu: Será que você pode apagar as lembranças sobre o caderno da Momo?

Ryuuku: Por que quer fazer isso?

Mayu: Eu já me decidi, vou matar todos os criminosos deste mundo! Eles vão pagar por tudo que fizeram, e não posso deixar nada me atrapalhar! Nem mesmo a minha amizade com a Momo.

Ryuuku: Está bem!

Ao chegar em casa, a primeira coisa que Mayu faz é entrar no quarto, pegar o caderno e ligar a TV.

"_Daisuke Tsunaga – acusado de matar duas jovens em um bar próximo ao colégio __Gakugeikan"_

"_Suzuki Natsuki – acusada de deixar um bebê recém-nascido abandonado no mato perto de uma estrada"_

"_Nigaki Okai – acusado de violentar mulher e filhas por motivos de pouca importância como: notas baixas e demora em fazer o almoço"_

NO DIA SEGUINTE

"_Foram encontrados ontem à noite, criminosos mortos dentro de suas celas! Fontes dizem que eles morreram quase ao mesmo tempo!"_

_Policial entrevistado: Eu ouvi um deles tossindo muito e entrei lá pra ver! Quando entrei, eu vi o preso deitado, e o coração dele havia parado, na mesma hora eu ouvi outra pessoa tossindo e morreu do mesmo jeito! Isso aconteceu com grande parte dos presos, entre eles Tsunaga, Natsuki e Nigaki!_

Mayu estava assistindo TV nessa hora, quando ela ouviu o policial dizendo os nomes dos presos mortos, ela deu uma risada horripilante, bem estilo aquela que estamos acostumados a ouvir (estilo a de Raito).

Mayu: É! É melhor todos se prepararem, por que Kira está de volta, e desta vez... Não irá cometer nenhum erro!

OTSU – JAPÃO – Três semanas depois

- Shi, agora que fizemos o acordo a única coisa de que preciso é encontrá-lo!

- Mas como vai encontrar o Kira se nem sabe como começar a procurar?

- Ouvi dizer que ocorreu um assassinato em Osaka há três semanas. O homem matou a estilista de Know BoA e o seu marido.

- E daí?

- Daí que eles tinham uma filha, e o assassino dos pais dela foi encontrado morto na cela dois dias depois.

- Entendi, é possível que a filha deles tenha usado o caderno para vingar a morte dos pais e tenha resolvido a partir desse momento lutar por justiça e para q ninguém mais sofra a perda de alguém.

- É isso mesmo, ouvi dizer também que a filha deles era matriculada em um colégio próximo a casa deles, eu posso pedir aos meus pais pra nos mudarmos para Osaka e que matriculem na tal escola.

- Como vai convencê-los assim tão fácil?

- Ah, por favor, Shi! Meus pais são ricos! Podem me colocar em quantas escolas eu quiser e nada vai faltar a eles!

- Você é mesmo muito mimado!

Shi é um shinigami um pouco diferente. Ele tem uma aparência mais semelhante à de um humano. Aparentava ter 15 anos, tinha cabelos pretos que escondiam um pouco os olhos e tinha um sorriso maquiavélico cheio de dentes.

O menino que falava com ele tinha 13 anos, tinha cabelos castanhos claro, olhos cor de mel, uma aparência bastante gentil e doce. Seu nome era Yuri Akira.

Yuri: Bem Shi, acho que daqui a duas semanas meus pais conseguem a matrícula. Vamos ver se consigo encontrar o Kira no meio dos alunos.

EUA – QG da Força Tarefa

- Então, Kira voltou!

- Sim Near! E parece ter voltado com força total.

- Pelo o que percebi os primeiros ataques de Kira começaram a três semanas atrás no dia 14 de fevereiro. A primeira morte que ocorreu foi a de um homem chamado Taru Hinako, que matou a namorada, a estilista de Know BoA e o policial Takeru Yagami. Ouvi dizer que Takeru e a estilista de BoA eram casados e tinham uma filha chamada Mayu Yagami. É bem provável que Mayu tenha encontrado o caderno e usado para matar os assassinos dos pais dela como vingança. Mas, isso não explica a possibilidade dela resolver usar o caderno para matar outros criminosos. Além disso, Know BoA é muito famosa, e possui fãs em toda a Ásia e em uma parte dos Estados Unidos. Algum fã de Know BoA pode ter começado a gostar da sua estilista por que conseguia deixá-la bonita, ou talvez, mas bonita do que já seja. Então quando soube que mataram a mulher que fazia com que sua estrela conseguisse brilhar mais ainda ele ficou chocado e resolveu matá-lo. Mas isso também não explica a continuação dos assassinatos.

- Isso é realmente um grande problema

Near – 15 anos, sucessor do grande detetive "L". Near é um pouco alto, apesar de não se perceber muito já que fica o tempo todo sentado no chão

A pessoa que está conversando com ele é o seu assistente (não lembro nome dele, não sei nem se o nome dele aparece no anime. Depois, quando eu lembrar, eu coloco).

Near: De qualquer forma, temos que nos concentrar mais em Mayu Yagami. No momento, ela é a maior suspeita que temos.

OSAKA – JAPÃO – Duas semanas depois

O despertador de Mayu toca

Mayu (boceja): Que horas são?

Mayu pega o relógio, 06h55min da manhã

Mayu: CARAMBA TÔ ATRASADA!

Mayu fez tudo depressa, escovou os dentes tomou bem 5min de banho, fez um sanduíche e começou a se aprontar. Ela ainda notou um bilhete que Matsuda deixa para ela em cima da mesa.

"_Mayu, tive de levantar cedo hoje! Mandaram eu estar na delegacia ás 5 horas da manhã, desculpe por não poder te levar ao colégio. Deixei o seu almoço pronto dentro da geladeira, quando chegar do colégio é só colocar no microondas. Não sei porque, sinto que esqueci alguma coisa, hehehe Mas deve ser besteira! Boa aula!_

_Ass. "Matsuda"_

Mayu: Besteira! – disse sarcasticamente - Você esqueceu o meu café da manhã, Matsuda seu idiota! (algumas coisas nunca mudam)

Mayu sai correndo pro colégio, corre tão rápido que Ryuuku ficou com as asas cansadas para acompanhá-la. Com muita dificuldade, ela conseguiu chegar a tempo. No momento em que pôs os pés na sala o professor de Biologia chamou seu nome.

Professor: Yagami?

Mayu: Hai, sensei!

# Hai – significa "sim" em japonês e é como eles respondem a chamada por lá.

#Sensei – significa "professor" e normalmente é usado no final do nome do professor (Ex. Karina-sensei, Nagai-sensei)

Professor: Que sorte não é? Srtª Yagami pro seu lugar, por favor.

Mayu: Hai!

Mayu se senta numa cadeira na frente da de Momo. Como não tinha mais lembranças do Death Note, Momo não perguntou nada sobre isso.

Momo: Você tem chegado tarde todo dia! O que é que você tem feito Mayu?

Mayu: Ah, Momo! Estou cheia de coisas pra fazer! Sabe muita anotação...

Momo: Hum, é as provas estão muito perto. É normal você ficar procurando alguma coisa na internet pra ajudar!

Mayu: É... Provas! Tô muito preocupada! – disse pensando "Que provas o que! Queria que ela pudesse se lembrar..."

Momo: Ora, mas você não tem que se preocupar com isso sua CDF de marca maior! – disse rindo pra Mayu

Mayu: Ai, Momo! Já falei pra parar de dizer que eu sou CDF! Já disse, eu não sou CDF só sou esforçada.

Momo: Ah, mas qual é a desvantagem de ser CDF? Você se dá bem em todas as provas, é adorada por todos os professores, se precisar de 1 ponto pra passar, você ganha sem o menor esforço...

Mayu: Ah, para de encher!

Momo: Revoltada! – disse rindo um pouco

Professor: Srtª Yagami, poderia me dizer o que foi que eu acabei de explicar?

Mayu se levanta olha para o quadro e explica tudo o que imagina estar certo.

Professor: Quase lá Mayu! Mas a sua teoria está certa! Pode sentar.

Mayu senta e Momo se inclina até a cadeira de Mayu.

Momo: Viu só? CDF!

Mayu fica abusada e deita a cabeça na mesa. Na mesma hora, alguém bate na porta da sala. O professor vai abrir.

Professor: Olha só! Chegou um pouco atrasado, mas eu posso deixa você entrar desta vez.

Um menino entra na sala, com uma farda bem estilo colegial japonês (terno com emblema do colégio, gravata e tênis). Esse garoto assim que entrou, olhou bem atentamente para todos os alunos da sala, mas quando seus olhos chegaram a Mayu, eles ficaram bem fixados. O garoto não parou de olhar para Mayu um único segundo.

Momo: Olha aquele menino Mayu! Ele é muito gato! Acho que ele está olhando pra você!

Mayu: Você acha?

Professor: Pessoal, este é um aluno novo! Ele veio de Otsu, e tem 13 anos. Seu nome é... YURI AKIRA.

Yuri: Olá a todos vocês! Meu nome é Yuri, e é um prazer conhecer vocês – disse ainda sem desviar o olhar de Mayu. Ela também concentrar o seu olhar em Yuri.

Yuri (pensando): DEUS! É VOCÊ!


End file.
